The Other McCall
by forever-ary
Summary: There's always Scott's twin sister how about a twin brother?


Chapter three- Standing up

Esined's POV

I woke up and heard noises downstairs. I groaned and screamed

"Shut up!" It was complete silence you could drop a pen. I got up and showered that's when the noise started again but, less loud.

* * *

After the shower

* * *

I had thrown on my suit and my red heels to match my white button up shirt and my black pencil skirt. I put my hair up into a messy bun and threw on some lip-gloss and made my way downstairs feeling confident. I had taken my last step then looked up and seen everyone staring at me.

"What? Take a picture it'll last longer," I snarled. They cleared their throats and Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"You look wonderful," He told me and I made a face  
"Yeah I know," I walked past him and grabbed my keys and made my way to the door picking up my suitcase. I got into my car and threw my suitcase into my backseat speeding off down the road and to my job.

* * *

At Work

* * *

I walked into the building using my ID card. I made my way to my desk and began working when my ex-best friend walked up to me.

"You look...energised today," She said leaning on the wall.

"Hmm, is that so?" I kept typing not looking at her.

"Want some mocha?" She asked

"No," I told her simply

"hmm...okay then," She patted my chair and walked to the coffee machine. I scoffed. She just doesn't know what's coming. I had something planned for her ass. She was still gone and my boss came over clicking that pen.

"I _still_ don't have that report from you -click- I'm not going to wait and longer -click, click- I told you before -click, click, click, click,-"

That's all that echoed in my head and everyone gathered around to watch her click that pen constantly as she said "hahaha you think I'm scared to fire you hahaha" All that damn clicking! It was pissing me off! My heart sped my vision thumped and zoomed in and my blood was boiling before I knew what I was doing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted loudly and everything went quiet. I took her pin and snapped it in half before throwing it across the room.

"You don't need that damn pen!" I shouted at her and she looked taken back. I sat her down in my chair that I had gotten out of.

"Listen . Just because you have a shitty life and don't know how to go on a don't have to take it out on us. Don't think I didn't see those two dozen doughnuts in your third drawer. It's not our fault that your husband left you for a skinny woman. So do me a favour." I smiled at her smugly "Go fuck yourself," I stood grabbing my keyboard and walked towards my ex-best friend

"Who's the gi-" She was cut off by me hitting her across the face with my keyboard and some blood and three teeth came from out of her mouth as she fell down. I walked passed her muttering "I'm the girl," then dropped the keyboard on her. I walked out of the building and seen my car gone. I left my keys in there anyways I looked at my phone because I had gotten a message

 _'Got your car, seen what happened.' -Alice_

Hmm, I looked at the news and I was on there and that mans' name that I have yet to figure out. He saved my life anyways. I looked up and seen his window halfway down. He nodded his head at me telling me to get it. I paced over to the passenger side of the car got in and we sped off to the exact building that I was at before being forced to shoot the wings off of flies. We entered the building and there were people working and writing.

"Lenny! Help Jefferey down there," The old man who's name I didn't know yet spoke

"Mr Sloan," The man that I was driving with spoke

"Ahh, Tristan you've brought the young one," Mr Sloan spoke. Hmm, so his name is Tristan.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked and Mr Sloan looked at me. I looked over and seen Tristan and some girl eating and drinking.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter," He spoke

"So do you kill people or what?" I said a little louder. Everyone looked at me as I seen a man who looked homeless feeding his fat rat that was in his pocket some cheese. I made a face and looked at Mr Sloan

"Tristan, Jade you're up," He said and they stood. Jade grabbed my arms and they took me down to this place where we had to go downstairs and none of us was tired.

"Sit in that chair," Tristan told me.

"Okay?" I sat in the chair and immediately being tied to it. After Jade was done wrapping my hands, body and feet up and she stood back wrapping her hands up in some white rap.

"Why are you here?" Tristan asked me,

"The hell do you mean why am I here you brought me here," I told them and I was immediately punched in the face hard causing me to spit blood.  
"What the hell!" I shouted and got punched extra hard and passed out.

I opened my eyes and tried to move but, it felt like it was being held down by something. I opened my eyes and started to see clearly. I didn't know where I was.

"Hello!" I started to yell

"Shh," A voice hissed I looked over and seen this man in a black hat holding a mouse putting a watch on it.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned

"I'm Bone...see this here. This ain't no ordinary watch. It gotta bomb in it. It's programmed to when you set it and it goes off. Once it hit zero. Well, whatever you put in it happens. See watch." He ran to the other side of the room twisted something and ran back.  
"It's set for ten seconds when you hear the third beep duck down but, then look up and see that the mouse is gone. Duck down!" We ducked down and I heard a huge explosion. I lifted my head back up and the mouse was gone. Rat skin everywhere.

"That's cool," I smiled "Yeah, Now let's get you out fo this here healing cream." HE told me picking the stuff up in one piece.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime. They're searching for you in the crystal room," He helped me up and got me new clothes. They were pretty bad ass.

It had a black leather jacket. a black skirt. A red zip up crop top. A black bow and some red heels.

"Now let's go!" He grabbed my hand taking me to the 'Crystal Room'


End file.
